


cutting through the silence (to get to you)

by toyota_hiichan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, VOTE FOR IZONE ON SMA !!!!!!!, chaewon is dense you might want to hit her, minjoo has freckles, unproofread unedited and i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_hiichan/pseuds/toyota_hiichan
Summary: minjoo is feeling bold and chaewon feels just a little confused.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	cutting through the silence (to get to you)

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE FOR IZONE ON SMA

chaewon’s lying down on her bed, staring at a number of glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on her bedroom ceiling. the tacky light green cuts through the dark blue, the same way minjoo cuts through the silence that has built up, on her seat at the edge of chaewon’s bed. 

(it doesn’t surprise chaewon, they always manage to fall in comfortable silence and fall back into conversation without having a misstep. it’s always how they’ve been.)

“would,” minjoo stumbles out, hand anxiously combing through her hair, the question waiting to slip out of her mouth. “would it work?”

chaewon stares at her, confusion and all. “would what work?” she’s hoping it’s not what minjoo’s actions are implying (blushing cheeks, jittery fingers, eyes refusing to meet hers, there’s only so much she can think of). 

“would it work if i just kissed my crush?” chaewon takes note of the way red sprinkles onto minjoo’s cheeks, covering her light freckles after she says the word (chaewon secretly hates it). chaewon’s nonchalant, no inch of surprise on her features. 

she bites her tongue, trying to keep her feelings in check, before replying, “it could,” she lets out a small chuckle, trying to cover up the disappointment. “i mean, who wouldn’t like you, right?”

minjoo smiles at her, humming in thought. “i don’t think so,” she looks downward and chaewon can see the doubt with the way minjoo repeatedly blinks her eyes, eyelashes fluttering quickly. chaewon is fixed on convincing her otherwise. 

chaewon stands up, hands on her hips and adamance at her fingertips. “everyone likes you, minjoo,” her hands are raised now, her body trying to express her point. “straight up, i’m going to  _ hit _ anyone who doesn’t.”

the comment makes minjoo laugh, in a pitch that contrasts her usual mellow tone, and it spreads the smile to chaewon. chaewon thinks things are starting to work out. (maybe not for her though.)

“i’m serious, minjoo,” but chaewon’s smiling widely, all parts of the intimidating aura gone (like a tiger turning into a small cub). “it’s practically impossible not to like you.” chaewon raises her eyebrows, waiting for the other girl’s response. 

the doubt lessens in minjoo’s eyes, albeit only a little, replaced with a tiny glimmer now. “how can you be so sure about that?” tilting her head to the side, innocence tinged with slight amusement that chaewon knows is going to make her job more difficult. 

chaewon thinks of an equally exasperating reply, “i just know so.” she shrugs, imitating the annoying way minjoo pulls her shoulders and hands whenever she pretends not to know something. 

minjoo looks down, fingers twitching at her sides, “what if,” looks back up to meet chaewon’s steadfast eyes. “what if you’re wrong?” there’s still the small glint that makes chaewon aware that a part of this is just for her expense

but she also knows the question comes from a place of self-doubt so she entertains it, putting herself (and her money) on the line. 

“trust me,” chaewon says, folding her hands on her chest, “that’s impossible, you’re quite the charmer.” seeing the look on minjoo’s face makes her push it a little further, “what if i get you macarons from your favorite shop if i am?” 

minjoo’s eyes light up at the mention of macarons, like a kid in a candy store, and she knows she won’t be much convincing for this. minjoo’s probably not going to risk the possibility of losing free macarons.

a question presses at the crevices of chaewon’s mind and she can’t stop herself from asking it. “who is it though?” she manages to catch herself, not wanting to pressure her best friend for answers, “only if you want to.”

minjoo pouts, thinking about it, and chaewon waits for her, for an answer but also not-too-subtly admiring minjoo’s features. 

“i think it’s pretty obvious,” minjoo cocks her head slightly in mock thinking. “i even took them to this fancy restaurant once.”

minjoo’s statement makes chaewon think, trying to recall the stories her best friend’s told her. people or dates, if there were any. chaewon doesn’t even remember if she’s told her anything similar while they were at that expensive restaurant at the higher side of town. 

“i have no idea,” chaewon says with an air of finality, a grimace gracing her features because of the confusion. minjoo’s face fills with confusion. 

“you... don’t?” minjoo asks and there’s a questioning pause in the middle of her statement. chaewon shakes her head slowly,  _is she supposed to?_

“huh.”

chaewon hesitates slightly before asking, “you can tell me now though?” her fingers shake lightly at her side. minjoo just looks at her before putting two fingers on the edges of her mouth, resembling a thinking emoji. chaewon finds it annoying and endearing at the same time.

“i don’t think you can handle it, chaewon-ie,” minjoo says with a teasing lilt in her voice that sends chaewon’s brain to turn in on itself. but she refuses to let minjoo win this easily so she plasters a costumer service-worthy smile on her face, “try me.” 

minjoo ponders over chaewon’s reply (as if it was unexpected) and her eyes light up like a figurative light bulb had suddenly turned on in her brain. 

“i think i’ll just show you,” minjoo smiles at her, eyes crinkling into lines, happiness spilling from entire being, entirely different from the person from a few seconds ago and chaewon wants to cry out bitterly, because how come minjoo’s never told her, how was she supposed to prepare herself for the hurt. 

but it’s minjoo and it’s not like the younger girl was aware of how much chaewon liked her. so chaewon smiles, one that doesn’t quite reaches her eyes and doesn’t make the pain any less, but hey, she thinks, if it keeps the smile on minjoo’s face bright and unfaltering, it’s kinda easy to do. 

“sure,” chaewon winces at the forced cheeriness in her own voice, but she’ll keep playing. “lead the way.” she has her hands out, similar to that of magicians, and it causes minjoo to giggle at her silliness. the familiar shy knock on her shoulder comes and maybe it isn’t so bad. (just a little bit.) 

minjoo takes ahold of her wrist and leads her, chaewon half-expects for minjoo to haul her ass out the door to god-knows-where. but minjoo pulls and chaewon falls, into her embrace, her lips meeting minjoo’s in something that can only be described as an awkward mess. 

minjoo recovers quickly, slotting her lips comfortable against chaewon’s, with chaewon trying to follow with neurons that are barely holding on. 

the first thing that chaewon thinks is that minjoo’s lips are soft, as soft as they look. maybe even softer. and the sensation is addicting, it’s like drowning in fluffy pillows and warm blankets.

minjoo tastes like dark chocolate, sweet but with bitter undertones. chaewon loves it. 

chaewon takes note of the way minjoo’s lips move, slow like she’s savoring every little bit of this moment, and chaewon tries to match her pace, hand going to the back of her neck and the other resting on the bed. 

minjoo hums against chaewon, feeling the thrum against her mouth, and it sends shivers down her spine.

the hands against chaewon’s waist are warm, touch light and almost underwhelming. up until one hand moves to her cheek and it sends her snowballing into reality.

chaewon breathes, and presses her lips lightly against minjoo’s before pulling away. but not too much, just enough to see the barely sun-kissed skin, their breaths still mixing with one another. 

she brings her hands to cup minjoo’s face, caressing every piece of skin she can reach. minjoo’s features are filled with happiness, a content smile as she looks at chaewon. minjoo’s hands drop to hold on to chaewon’s waist.

and chaewon... chaewon doesn’t quite know what to do with herself. minjoo’s touch brings her into spiral of comfort, and she wants to sink into the feeling just like she wants to sink into minjoo’s arms and deep brown eyes. it doesn’t compel her to think.

so she doesn’t. brushes her fingers against minjoo’s skin once more before kissing the constellations on the younger’s face, dark brown against lighter skin, staring into eyes filled with starry gazes. it reminds chaewon of a surrealist painting. except every inch of this is real. 

chaewon can’t believe minjoo’s looking at her. 

minjoo giggles just as chaewon presses a soft kiss against her nose. burrows her head on the crook of chaewon’s neck, and chaewon feels the heat from minjoo’s face. it’s cute. minjoo’s cute. 

they both fall into the bed, basking in the silence and soft sunlight from the room’s window. chaewon combs through minjoo’s hair, a small smile on her face as she stares at minjoo. the way her eyes show her smile, all curved up, and the soft breaths that chaewon can feel slight on her skin. 

chaewon lets minjoo’s hair fall through her fingers, soft brown strands splaying on grey sheets. it makes chaewon think. 

“so,” chaewon starts, her voice cracking slightly. minjoo hums in response, lips near the fabric of chaewon’s shirt, urging the older to continue. “do you want to go out on a date later?” 

the question’s out of the bag now, but the atmosphere around them doesn’t make chaewon’s stomach feel like it’s about levitate from the incessant flapping of butterfly wings. doesn’t make her feel like her mind is running at two hundred an hour into an inevitable wreckage. neither wrong nor right, just an overwhelming amount of comfort that makes breathing come easier. 

minjoo’s whine cuts through chaewon’s musings, a contrast to her normally huskier tone. it reminds chaewon of smiling baby foxes from a google search one school night and a laughter that still rings in her ears. the way minjoo’s eyes crease into curved lines don’t help. 

“we can go tomorrow,” minjoo says defiantly, or as defiant as a half-asleep person can be, slowly losing all force the moment a yawn passes through her lips. “the day after or the day after that.” the words start to slur near the end, drowsiness sinking into minjoo more and more. her head falls lightly onto chaewon’s shoulder, arms wrapping tighter against chaewon’s waist. 

“we have all the time we want,” minjoo breathes out, finally succumbing to the hands of sleep with chaewon patting her head lightly. 

“i,” chaewon smiles to herself, eyes closing slowlypressing her lips on minjoo’s forehead. “i guess we do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE FOR IZONE ON SMA


End file.
